


(Не)уверенность

by Lira_Janco, WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lira_Janco/pseuds/Lira_Janco, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018/pseuds/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018
Summary: Пейринг/Персонажи:Юрий Плисецкий/Юри Кацуки, фоном Отабек Алтын/Мила Бабичева, упоминается Юри Кацуки/ОМП в прошломКатегория:слэшЖанр:романтикаРейтинг:NC-17Предупреждения:у Юри Кацуки маленький член и большие комплексыКраткое содержание:О Юркиных предпочтениях Юри понятия не имел. Но, в самом деле, не мог же тот влюбиться в такого, как он?Примечание:все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними; постканонРазмещение:запрещено без разрешения автора





	(Не)уверенность

Юри зарылся лицом в тощую больничную подушку, крепко зажмурился и уже не в первый раз напомнил себе, что он давным-давно не ребёнок. Глупо вот так по-детски реветь, пусть даже из-за того, что травмировался и пролетел мимо финала очередного Гран-при. Сам виноват, если так и не научился нормально приземляться с прыжков, умудрился повредить лодыжку и головой об бортик приложиться для полноты счастья…

Где-то за спиной почти бесшумно открылась дверь и прошуршали осторожные шаги.

— Что… — Юри глубоко вздохнул, силясь выровнять голос. — Что сказали врачи?

— А хрен их знает, — Юрка плюхнулся на стоящий возле кровати стул и пристроил на колени белый пакет с каким-то логотипом, который Юри не особенно старался рассмотреть. — Витька до сих пор им мозги чайной ложечкой вынимает.

— Я думал, это он пришёл.

— Ну я так и понял, — Юрка задумчиво оглядел страдающего, завернутого в одеяло, как в кокон, и наверняка абсолютно жалкого Юри, хмыкнул. — Наверное, нет смысла спрашивать, как ты себя чувствуешь, да? На вот, я тебе мандаринов принёс. Ты же их вроде любишь? — и вывалил из пакета прямо на постель целую кучу — ярко-оранжевых, ароматных, слишком радостных для этого хмурого утра.

Юри невольно улыбнулся. Большая часть продуктов, из которых состояла его диета, навевала тоску, но мандарины в этом списке стояли особняком — и вкусные, и бока от них не пухли, как от кацудона. Почистив самый большой и яркий, Юри потянул его Юрке:

— Будешь?

— Ага.

Сам Юри мандарины щелкал, как семечки. Мигом умяв штук пять, он сказал негромко:

— Не думал, что ты придёшь. Тем более, прокаты начнутся через… — он потянулся за телефоном, чтобы взглянуть на время.

— Ещё три часа, — отмахнулся Юрка, — я успею. Дядя Яша ругаться будет, конечно, что я взял и смылся, но когда он не ругался-то? — съел последнюю дольку, облизнул капельку сока с верхней губы. — Сегодня тебя вряд ли отсюда выпустят, а завтра, если получится… придёшь на произволку глянуть?

— Не знаю.

— Ты это… не раскисай тут! — Юрка забавно нахмурил брови. — Гран-при — это круто, конечно, но не обязательно. Вот к чемпионату Японии тебе хорошо бы восстановиться. Ну, тут как врачи скажут. По ощущениям ты вообще как?

— Как идиот, — помрачнел Юри, снова утыкаясь в подушку. — Даже ты, когда приезжал в своё время в Хасецу, так меня не прибил, как я сегодня сам убился.

— Спасибо, что напомнил, — вдруг посерьёзнел Юра. — И… прости за тогдашнее. Мне не следовало тебя бить. Был неправ.

— Ого! — извиняться было не в Юркиных правилах, и Юри даже очки нацепил, чтобы получше рассмотреть его лицо. — Не думал, что ты станешь… ну, в смысле…

— Ну вот, — пожал тот плечами. — Взрослею помаленьку, некоторые умные вещи доходить начинают. Например, что бить людей ногами как-то нехорошо.

— Ничего, — Юри поправил очки и улыбнулся. — Я давно уже не в обиде. Раз ты все понял и больше так не будешь поступать — это самое главное.

— Ой, а что это вы тут делаете? — в палату ввалился Виктор в белом халате, наброшенном поверх пиджака. — О, мандарины! Круто! — бросив сумку на подоконник, он тут же ухватил себе несколько штук. — Юри, лапушка, не расстраивайся ты так! Врач говорит, к чемпионату Японии как раз восстановишься, а уж дальше… — он не договорил: почистив наконец мандарин, закинул в рот сразу целиком.

— Смотри не подавись, — не удержался Юрка.

— А тебя Яков искал, — кое-как прожевав, сообщил Виктор. — Грозился в морской узел завязать, если срочно не явишься.

— Ага. И всем скажет, что так и было, — похоже, Юрка не особенно впечатлился. Однако всё же поднялся и направился к двери. На пороге обернулся и помахал Юри: — Завтра приходи.

Кивнув, Юри ещё долго смотрел на закрытую дверь, думая, что Юрка внезапный, как снег в июле. За те без нескольких дней два года, что Юри тренировался в Питере, они с Юркой не так уж часто общались. Точнее, регулярно виделись на тренировках, но их общение там можно было назвать чисто рабочим. Тем более, в присутствии Якова Фельцмана не забалуешь. Но Юри был втайне благодарен тому, кто составлял расписание и поставил его тренировки совместно с группой Фельцмана. Видно, решили, что так будет проще всего, раз уж Виктору захотелось и тренером быть, и самому кататься. Вот только Виктор не слишком радовался, то и дело возмущенно требуя: "Яков, хватит унижать меня при ученике!" Зато Юри, если Фельцман, забывшись, начинал отчитывать и поправлять его наравне со своими учениками, только кивал и прислушивался.

А Юрка спорил и с Фельцманом, и с Виктором, и с Георгием и Милой, и даже с Лилией. Только с Юри не спорил, потому что тот сам предпочитал не лезть лишний раз. Просто молча наблюдал, как тот упрямо, по миллиметру выдирает из прежнего ершистого мальчишки нового себя. Как заново оттачивает прыжки после перестройки организма, добавляет в свой арсенал новые, берётся за более сложные программы, совершенствуется с каждым днём… И Юри казалось, что уж на него-то Юрка вовсе не смотрит.

Но сегодня тот внезапно бросил всё и прибежал проведать, даже про мандарины, оказывается, помнил.

Оглядев постель, Юри обнаружил, что все мандарины с неё куда-то исчезли. Зато на стуле восседал счастливый Виктор с горкой оранжевых шкурок. Наверное, взгляд Юри стал очень выразительным, потому что Виктор похлопал белёсыми ресницами и совершенно искренне изумился:

— Что-то не так? Но тебе же всё равно вредно переедать, вот я и решил оказать посильную помощь и избавить тебя от соблазна.

Юри засопел и отвернулся носом к стенке. С одной стороны, Виктор был по-своему прав, но с другой… Как будто мандаринами можно объесться!

* * *  
— Ну я же крут, да? — Юрка ворвался в номер, сияя ярче, чем висящая у него на шее медаль. Завалился рядом с Юри, который лежал прямо на ковре перед большим экраном в гостиничном номере и пытался смотреть комедию, но та нагоняла зевоту своей тупостью. Так что Юри давно успел отвлечься и глубоко уйти в собственные не слишком веселые мысли. И теперь искренне обрадовался, что Юрка так бесцеремонно заявился к нему.

— Да. Правда, я с ноута смотрел — врачи только под вечер отпустили, — Юри вздохнул. — Сказали, что сейчас не стоит напрягать больную ногу. А ты молодец, это было потрясающе. Я вдвойне пожалел, что пришлось смотреть на экране, а не вживую.

— Точно? — хитро сощурился Юрка. — Я же сегодня сделал твоего обожаемого Виктора… Черт, самому до сих пор не верится! Ну да ладно. Он, кстати, куда-то ушел с Джакометти, наверное, собрался бухать как чёрт. А то как же так? В прошлом сезоне опять звездил и золотишко грёб лопатой, а тут… Но зря я, что ли, столько времени в свою колченогую тушку квад ритт вколачивал? Не говоря уже про всё остальное.

— Да, — уверенно кивнул Юри, — точно. И это было закономерно. Ты работал, как проклятый, а Виктор после прошлого сезона позволил себе расслабиться.

— Вау! — засмеялся Юрка. — У кого-то слепое обожание отвалилось?

— Наверное, — Юри пожал плечами. — Я об этом не задумывался. На самом деле я по-прежнему восхищаюсь талантом Виктора и рад, что он меня тренирует, но… Иногда он даже меня умудряется раздражать. По мелочи и оно, наверное, того не стоит, но всё равно неприятно цепляет. Например, когда называет меня поросёнком за лишние полкило на весах. Или вчера, когда умял большую часть мандаринов, которые ты принёс.

— Пф! У меня ещё есть. Хочешь, притащу? И ноут, я недавно один ужастик скачивал, но посмотреть так и не собрался. Просто… — Юрка смешно сморщил нос, — я не очень люблю смотреть их один. Обычно к Милке в гости с ночевкой заваливаюсь, и мы вдвоём смотрим. А прошлом сезоне втроём смотрели… пока дядя Яша Беку не сослал в Москву трениться к какой-то своей давней знакомой, — Юрка фыркнул. — Ну кто ж знал, что им с Милкой романтика так в голову ударит и они по раздевалкам обжиматься начнут? А дядю Яшу просто достало по десять раз на дню их оттуда вылавливать. Ладно, я вроде за мандаринами собирался… — и был таков.

А Юри остался думать, почему же Юрка сейчас явился именно к нему. Хотя… Миле завтра выходить на лёд, и она явно предпочтёт выспаться, а не тратить на ужастик драгоценное время. Отабек травмировался месяц назад и до сих пор лечится, Георгий выбыл на одном из этапов, так что не к Фельцману же Юрке идти. И не к Виктору, который сейчас наверняка заливает алкоголем своё серебро.

От мысли, что Юрке попросту некуда податься, стало грустно. И за него, и за себя — что оказался тем, кого выбрали от безысходности. Но как следует развить эту мысль и глубже упасть в пучину тоски Юри не успел. Юрка ввалился в номер с ещё одним пакетом мандаринов и ноутом. И улыбался при этом так, словно ему никуда больше не надо. Бесцеремонно потребовал перебраться на кровать, потому что "она мягче, задницы не отлежим", завалил Юри мандаринами и включил ноутбук.

Сам Юри ужастики не особенно любил. Суеверным он не был, пугливым тоже, а тот поджанр, где людей красочно пытали и мучили, вызывал разве что неприятие и брезгливость. Сейчас он ждал увидеть какую-нибудь историю о компании молодежи, заехавшей в брошенный дом в глухомани, и готовился скучать. Даже подумал, не лучше ли досмотреть ту глупую комедию…

Но Юркин выбор удивил. Скорее даже триллер, а не ужастик. Экранизация кинговской "Мизери". Юри смотрел и чувствовал, как внутри тошнотворным холодком расползается весьма неприятное чувство.

Страх?..

Сглотнув, Юри торопливо почистил очередной мандарин и сунул в рот пару долек, пытаясь отвлечься освежающе-сладким вкусом. История, которая разворачивалась на экране, казалась слишком пугающей в своей… жизнеспособности. Для каждого из них, молодых, красивых, танцующих на льду подобно бабочкам над цветами. Потому что у каждого — своя толпа фанатов, и никто не даст гарантии, что в этой толпе не найдётся кто-то достаточно безумный и одержимый.

— Да ну нахер! — буркнул Юрка, выключая фильм. — Видеть больше не могу эту бабу. Лучше бы смотрели неувядающую классику про чужих или какую-нибудь дерьмовую новинку. А это… Знаешь, меня в начале осени одна фанатка в переулке поймала. За руки ухватила, стоит, несёт какой-то бред, а у самой глаза почти как у этой Энни. Я так охренел, что не сразу сообразил, как быть-то.

— А… потом? — осторожно уточнил Юри.

— Да что потом… Удрал, ясное дело. Не дожидаться же было, пока она меня тоже где-нибудь запрёт, как эта двинутая?

— Хочешь мандарин? — ничего умнее Юри не смог придумать и протянул дольку.

А Юрка не придумал ничего умнее, чем взять эту дольку губами. Чуть влажными, мягкими, нежными… Отвернувшись в смущении, Юри предложил:

— Может, посмотрим что-то более позитивное?

— А давай.

Время успело перевалить за полночь, но Юрка, похоже, не стремился возвращаться к себе в номер и оставаться там в одиночестве. Так что сперва оба долго выбирали фильм, потом смотрели какой-то боевик с кучей компьютерных спецэффектов, но уснули на середине, так и не узнав, сумели герои спасти землю от очередной фатальной катастрофы или создатели фильма внезапно решили попрать законы жанра. 

Под утро явился Виктор — кажется, всё ещё пьяный и однозначно куда более довольный жизнью, чем вечером. Шумно ввалился в номер как раз в тот момент, когда Юри снилась космическая база, которую штурмовали пришельцы. Он подскочил, испуганно озираясь, а Виктор, хихикая, послал воздушный поцелуй куда-то в коридор, и завалился на вторую кровать.

— О, поросята в апельсинках! Ну вы бы хоть шкурки убрали… Ладно, ладно, спи, нескоро ещё вставать.

Юри сонно кивнул и лёг обратно, утыкаясь носом в Юркину макушку. Принюхался, пытаясь понять, весь Юрка пропах мандаринами или только волосы, и сам не заметил, как заснул.

* * *  
С возвращением в Питер свободного времени вновь стало катастрофически мало — даже у Юри, который из-за травмы сейчас тренировался гораздо меньше. Не говоря уже об остальных. Зато у Юри вместо тренировок были врачи. Так что Юрку он видел реже и думал, что тот, занятый подготовкой к предстоящему чемпионату России, уж точно не станет лишний раз оглядываться на какого-то там Кацуки Юри. Но примерно через неделю тот внезапно подошёл с вопросом:

— Ты послезавтра вечером что делаешь?

Послезавтра, припомнил Юри, должен быть выходной.

— Да вроде ничего особенного. А что?

— Тогда пошли со мной на балет, — предложил Юрка. — У меня как раз два билета есть. Ну, знаешь, может, что Лилия Михайловна меня время от времени куда-нибудь вытаскивает культурно просветиться? Но в этот раз она… не может, в общем. А я подумал, что тебе тоже будет интересно.

— Ну я не знаю… — не то чтобы Юри что-то имел против балета, совсем наоборот. Просто Юркино предложение оказалось очень уж неожиданным.

Разговор происходил в перерыве между тренировками в столовой ледового — том самом месте, где обычно происходил самый оживлённый обмен сплетнями и отовсюду торчали лишние уши. Неудивительно, что Мила тут же пересела к Юрке и Юри из-за соседнего столика.

— Юрочка! — протянула она. — Может, раз уж Юри не горит желанием, ты меня сводишь культурно просветиться? И, кстати, третьего билета у тебя случайно нет?

— Случайно нет, — буркнул Юрка. — И вообще, ты же завтра вроде собиралась после вечерней треньки в Москву сматываться. С корабля на бал, так сказать.

— Я в прошлый раз ездила, а в этот раз Бека в Питер собирался. Кста-ати! — Мила заулыбалась до ушей. — А кто мне на днях ездил по ушам, что Лиль Михална достала своей культурной программой, ни одного свободного выходного и всё такое? Если хочешь, я могу избавить тебя от этого тяжкого бремени. И заметь, — подмигнула она, — совершенно бесплатно.

— Так, Баба, уймись со своими многоходовочками! — возмутился Юрка. — Конечно, Бека мой друг, но наверняка он в состоянии развлечь и порадовать хитрожопую тебя без моего участия. А если тебе веселья не хватит — раскрути своих хоккеистов на колдунство. А я иду с Юри Кацуки на балет!

— Жлоб ты, Юрочка, — надулась Мила и ушла.

Юри несколько секунд посидел, стараясь не хихикать, потом спросил:

— А что там за колдунство с хоккеистами?

— Да Милка у них вроде талисмана. Водят её всей командой или по очереди куда-нибудь развлекаться, типа удачу приманивают. Не знаю, что там за магия, но если Милка на своих хоккеистов за что-то злится, они реально продувают. Ты лучше скажи, на балет со мной пойдёшь?

— Я думал, это уже не обсуждается.

— Ну почему, — Юрка тихонько вздохнул. — Если ты категорически против…

— Не против, — мягко улыбнулся Юри. — Совершенно не против.

* * *  
Встретиться договорились у Мариинки. К назначенному часу Юри едва не опоздал. А всё потому, что не спохватился вовремя и штаны погладить не потрудился, но не в мятых же в театр идти? Торопливо приведя костюм в божеский вид, Юри вылетел из дома.

Несмотря на то, что добрался быстро, он опоздал на целых три минуты и успел мысленно обругать себя за забывчивость и непунктуальность. Но, остановившись у входа и тщетно пытаясь отдышаться, Юри увидел, что Юрки ещё нет. Тоже наряжается в последний момент? Или он наплюёт на всё и явится в театр в любимых джинсах и толстовке?

К счастью, время они рассчитывали с запасом, а Юрка явился всего через пять минут после Юри — в короткой дублёнке цвета кофе с молоком вместо привычного пуховика и тщательно отутюженных тёмно-серых брюках.

— Привет. Давно ждёшь?

— Нет, сам недавно пришёл.

— Хорошо. А то долбанное такси в пробке застряло, я уж думал, так в нём и умру и вообще пешком быстрее добежал бы… Ты чего на меня так смотришь?

— Да так, — смутился Юри. Ему всегда казалось, что слишком пристально разглядывать других людей — некультурно. — Тебе этот цвет идёт. И вообще светлое.

— Ага, Лиль Михална тоже так говорит. Но в пухане всё равно удобнее. Только он с костюмом как-то дебильно смотрится. Так что вот, — Юрка развёл руками. — Не в джинсах же в театр переться? Как-никак, Лиль Михална меня уже два года воспитывает — не могли жи её усилия совсем даром пропасть?

В фойе было шумно и многолюдно. Мимо Юри вихрем пронеслись две совершенно одинаковые девочки в нарядных платьицах, он дернулся, чуть не сбил с ног некую даму в вечернем платье с умопомрачительным декольте и почувствовал себя полным идиотом. Фигурист, называется! Даже на ровном полу и без коньков равновесие ни к чёрту!

— Спокойно! — Юрка поймал его за руку. — Пошли шмотки в гардероб сдавать.

Юри кивнул. В толпе он всегда чувствовал не слишком уютно и потому теперь старался держаться поближе к Юрке — на всякий случай.

— А на что мы идём? — тихонько спросил он, придвигаясь вплотную. Глубоко вдохнул, чувствуя исходящий от Юрки тонкий и свежий аромат — кажется, сегодня тот явился при полном параде, даже про парфюм не забыл.

— На "Щелкунчика". Я вообще-то на "Корсара" хотел, но куда Лиль Михална билеты дала, туда и пойдём. Но она говорит, постановка хороша, там одна из её любимых учениц в главной роли и в целом состав отличный. В общем, самое то, чтобы проникаться высоким искусством.

Юри любил балет, но в этот вечер проникаться высоким искусством у него получалось из рук вон плохо. Он то и дело отвлекался на Юрку, то отмечая про себя, насколько же идёт этот костюм, делая старше и строже. Как некий магический артефакт, превративший сопливого подростка в элегантного и безумно притягательного юношу, почти мужчину. Невольно вспомнилось, что в марте Юрке будет уже восемнадцать — действительно почти взрослый. Когда только время успело пролететь…

В антракте они вновь вышли в фойе, Юрка остановился у окна и замер, хмурясь и напряжённо о чём-то думая. А Юри только сейчас заметил, что они успели сравняться в росте. Всегда помнилось, что Юрка ниже на добрый десяток сантиметров — и вот пожалуйста.

Думая об этом, Юри невольно засмотрелся на пряди светлых волос, выбившиеся из небрежно завязанного хвоста, на серьгу-гвоздик в лёвом ухе и маленькую складочку между бровями. Спохватился, лишь поймав себя на желании разгладить эту складочку пальцем.

— Тебя что-то беспокоит?

— Да вот думаю, спалить Лиль Михалне, что её прекрасная Региночка под конец акта ноги кое-как ставила, или нафиг? Ну, не то чтоб совсем кое-как, это ещё не все заметили бы… Но Лиль Михална точно убила бы её прямо на сцене. Ибо нет предела совершенству, понимаешь?

— Понимаю, — кивнул Юри. Как тут не понять, если то, как Лилия муштрует того же Юрку, он собственными глазами видел. Да и сам несколько уроков получил… Юри, конечно, был благодарен Виктору, что тот договорился с Лилией, но те занятия всё равно вспоминал с ужасом: в балетном классе он тогда торчал с утра до ночи, успешно доходя до состояния "сейчас развалюсь" и чуть не плача оттого, что ноги упорно отказывались вставать, как надо. Зато понял, каким образом у Юрки за прошедшие два года выносливости изрядно прибавилось: с Лилией или подохнешь, или сможешь всё. — Правда, я как раз не заметил, что там у Регины с ногами… Но у меня же зрение не очень, — Юри смущённо улыбнулся, демонстративно поправляя очки. Не говорить же было, что он пол-акта на Юрку исподтишка пялился. И на волосы его, и на ноги длинные, и на кожу тонкую над белоснежным воротом рубашки. Пока в зале свет не погасили, было видно, как возле уха голубая венка просвечивает. Да и потом всё равно глазел — на профиль, на кисти рук, смутно белеющие в полумраке.

— Ладно, промолчу, наверное, — между тем решил Юрка. — Если Регина взялась косячить, Лиль Михална сама заметит и всыпет ей по первое число.

— Как пожелаешь. И не хмурься, — Юри, внезапно осмелев, всё-таки протянул руку и провёл кончиком пальца между Юркиных бровей. — Тебе не идёт.

Думал, сейчас по руке получит, но Юрка всего лишь обхватил запястье тёплыми пальцами — аккуратно, будто мог навредить, если сожмёт слишком сильно.

— Пойдём, антракт вот-вот закончится.

До самого конца спектакля Юри так и бегал взглядом туда-сюда — на Юрку, на сцену, снова на Юрку… И чувствовал себя при этом последним дураком. Но Юрка, похоже, не заметил. И даже спросил, когда они уже вышли на улицу, пойдёт ли Юри снова, если Лилия Михайловна опять расщедрится на билеты.

Конечно же, он согласился.

* * *  
— Круто, да? — Юрка лежал, занимая собой почти весь диван, а по нему ходили кошки. Одна, потоптавшись, улеглась на груди, другая на животе, третья подлезла под руку, четвёртая когтила джинсы на бедре, будто тесто месила, пятая устроилась в ногах, шестая у головы… И не этом список не кончался. Юрка блаженно жмурился и гладил кошек по очереди — всех, до которых дотягивались руки. — Никогда не понимал этот тупой мем.

— Какой?

Юри скромно пристроился на подлокотнике и лениво почёсывал за ухом большого полосатого кота — единственного из собравшейся вокруг пушистой своры, кто проявил интерес к нему, а не к Юрке.

— Да про одиноких баб с сорока кошками. Будто котики — это что-то страшное и вообще сферический пиздец в вакууме. Я решительно не согласен!

Юркина любовь к кошачьему племени была давно известна. Неудивительно, что этим вечером он решил после тренировки податься в котокафе: дома всего один кот, а тут — много! И, судя по количеству собравшихся вокруг усатых, любовь у Юрки с кошками была полностью взаимна. Непонятным оставалось только одно — зачем ему понадобилось тащить с собой Юри. Но тот ничего не имел против и вообще в последнее время именно рядом с Юркой ощущал себя на удивление спокойно и комфортно. Тот всё ещё мог быть и вредным, и грубым, но уже не отличался такой импульсивностью, как в пятнадцать, и не пытался с размаху залепить всему миру кедом в рожу просто на всякий случай.

— А что у вас с Виктором на чемпионате России случилось? А то Виктор такое кислое лицо делает и говорить отказывается…

— Сам виноват, — хмыкнул Юрка. — Нечего было трясти у меня перед носом своим золотом и с важным видом рассуждать о том, что на Гран-при мне просто повезло. Ну я обозлился и ответил, что это ему повезло, когда я с флипа пизданулся на произволке, и что на Европе он у меня ещё соснёт. Хотя только из-за этого Витька беситься не стал бы, конечно. И даже не из-за того, что наш разговор попал на видео и по ютубу разлетелся, а потом Витьке какие-то дебилы заспамили почту рисунками разной степени похабности. Просто… неужто сам не понимаешь?

— Понимаю, — кивнул Юри, чувствуя, как что-то сжимается внутри. Уже тридцать — это всё-таки не почти восемнадцать. Но легко ли смириться с тем, что кто-то более молодой и сильный упорно сталкивает тебя с пьедестала? Особенно если сам привык побеждать.

— Будто мне даром это даётся, — казалось, Юрка подслушал его мысли. — Иногда хочется тупо лечь и сдохнуть. И чуть не порвался, пока гребаные квады в себя заталкивал. Перед журналистами выпендриваюсь, говорю, что вот бы ещё кваксель сделать — и будет полная коробочка. А сам на треньках со сраного флипа падаю четыре раза из десяти. И дядя Яша с Лиль Михалной на два голоса ругают: то рожу не ту скривил, то руки не туда, больше работай над презентацией. И дорожка грёбаная до сих пор провисает то и дело… Но пока я могу — буду впахивать. Потому что потом мне тоже тридцатник стукнет и кто-то другой будет уже меня со льда нахрен выпихивать.

Он говорил тихо. Котокафе почти пустовало, но Юрка всё равно не хотел привлекать внимание. Хотя парочка в дальнем углу едва ли могла отвлечься друг от друга. Вот две девушки из шумной компании студенток поглядывали то и дело — может, узнали, может, Юрка понравился, может, пытались угадать национальность Юри. Для многих европейцев все азиаты на одно лицо. Впрочем, ни одна из девушек подходить не пыталась — и на том спасибо. А больше здесь никого и не было. И неудивительно — время потихоньку близилось к закрытию, а календаре в углу красный квадратик выделял двадцать седьмое декабря.

— У тебя-то чемпионат как? Надеюсь, ногу по второму разу не раздолбал? — похоже, Юрка искренне беспокоился. Даже кошек с себя согнал, чтобы удобнее было повернуться и заглянуть в глаза. — Я трансляцию накопал в инете и видел, как этот ваш мелкий… как его там?

— Кендзиро Минами.

— Ага. Как он сперва глазами хлопал, а потом аж разрыдался.

— Ну, — пожал плечами Юри, — для него стало шоком, что он меня обошёл. Но у меня нога до сих пор болит… немного. Прыгать тяжеловато.

— Как думаешь, у него комната твоими плакатами обвешана прямо как у тебя Витькиными в своё время?

— Ты-то откуда знаешь про плакаты? — изумился Юри. — Я же их снял еще в тот день, когда Виктор в Хасецу приехал.

— Пф! — Юрка улыбался до ушей. — Сестра твоя попалила, когда я в следующем сезоне на одном из этапов Гран-при в Японии был. Она тебе разве не рассказывала, как вместе то ли с бывшей одноклассницей, то ли просто знакомой меня подстерегла в коридоре отеля? Юрио-кун, пойдём в кафе, я тут знаю тихое местечко неподалёку! — с жаром воскликнул Юрка, явно передразнивая Мари, и скривился. — А потом эти жуткие женщины меня споили. Ну хоть не лапали и не палили на весь инет, только поржали, как я спьяну лбом в косяк вписался. Но я потом с похмелья чуть произволку не проебал. А уж каких люлей от дяди Яши словил… — Юрка поёжился. — Ты случайно не знаешь, как Витька умудряется так лихо бухать? И не ржи тут!

— Случайно не знаю, — Юри изо всех сил пытался сделать серьезное лицо, но получалось не очень. — Наверное, для этого особый талант иметь надо.

— Нафиг такие таланты! Слушай, может, давай общество трезвых фигуристов организуем? Тебе всё равно лучше не пить, а я сам не хочу.

— Да запросто, — кивнул Юри. — Только не прямо здесь — отсюда нас через полчаса все равно вежливо попросят. 

— Давай сами уже пойдём? — предложил Юрка. — По домам и баиньки. Спасибо, что пошёл со мной. А то я с какой-то радости весь день грузился. Ну, про себя, про Витьку, про то, что время слишком быстро летит. Вроде мне семнадцать только… ладно, почти восемнадцать, и чего беспокоиться, а думал, думал — и так тоскливо на душе стало… — но отлипать от дивана и кошек он всё же не торопился.

— Идём, — Юри поднялся первый.

— Ага, сейчас. Блин, я сегодня так адски ноги натёр, — Юрка сделал жалобную моську. — Кажется, сейчас встану и зарыдаю, — но вопреки собственным словам только поморщился, когда вставал.

На улице фонари светили рыжим и золотым, разгоняя тьму зимнего вечера, а с неба густо падал крупный пушистый снег.

— Шарф поправь, — потребовал Юрка и тут же сам потянулся к Юри, не дожидаясь, пока тот его послушает. — Ты у нас тут каждую зиму жутко мёрзнешь, наверное? По два свитера под куртку натягиваешь, я видел, хоть она у тебя и тёплая.

— Да вроде уже привык, — пожал плечами Юри. Может, зимы в Петербурге в самом деле холоднее, чем в Хасецу, но не ехать же из-за этого назад?

— Ладно. Блин, извиниться, что ли, перед Витькой? А то он третий день дуется и бухтит, что я имбецил с микроскопическим мозгом и языком отсюда до Владивостока. Но если так подумать, не я же эту хрень в инет залил…

Они шли по улице и Юри тщетно пытался вспомнить, открыто ли ещё метро или придётся вызывать такси. Вроде бы в центре станции закрывают уже после полуночи… Но в глубине души ему не хотелось, чтобы эта прогулка вообще заканчивалась. Юрка ещё говорил о чём-то, но Юри уже не вникал, просто слушая голос. И даже старался идти помедленнее.

— Эй, ты на ходу уже спишь?

— Нет, конечно. А что?

— А то, что ты меня, кажется, не слушаешь. Я вот думаю… Лиль Михална к кошкам вроде хорошо относится. Интересно, она меня не выгонит, если я в компанию к Пёте ещё одного кота возьму?..

* * *  
Голова трещала. Юри спросонок подумал, что у соседей сверху опять начался ремонт и они сверлят стену. Потом вспомнил, что на дворе первое января и затевать ремонт в такой день никто не станет. Просто Новый год наступил. И, судя по ощущениям, прямо на Юри.

Где-то рядом, почти у него над ухом Юрка переругивался с Лилией.

— Ну Лиль Михална! Я же не виноват, что Милка глухая! Или, может, до сих пор право и лево путает, я не в курсе. Или компас у неё спьяну сбивается… Но, клянусь дедушкиной тачкой, я Милке с Бекой вчера сказал: "Валите налево, в мою комнату и чо хотите там делайте — хоть в шахматы играйте, хоть стихи читайте по памяти… Только постель после себя перестелить не забудьте". Ну я правда не думал, что они вместо моей комнаты в вашу припрутся, Лиль Михална! Не виноватый я! Может… вам минералочки принести? Или рассольчику? Что вас больше порадует в такое чудесное зимнее утро?

— Какое нахрен утро! — а это был уже Фельцман и явно с похмелья. — Начало четвёртого дня уже… И рассолу принеси мне. Живо!

— Как четвёртое?! — оказывается, где-то находился ещё и Виктор. — Мы что, три дня пробухали?

— Успокойся, пожалуйста, — страдальчески потребовала Лилия. — И не кричи так. Сегодня первое января, пятнадцать часов и двенадцать минут. Надеюсь, ты никуда не опоздал. Юра, почему ты всё ещё не пошёл за рассолом? И мне бутылочку "Боржоми" из холодильника прихвати, пожалуйста.

Юрка шумно утопал, обещая, что вот сейчас уже всё будет. Юри пару раз моргнул, с трудом поднялся, кое-как наскрёб в себе силы пожелать присутствующим доброго утра и почти выпал в коридор. Юрка, судя по звукам, шебуршал на кухне, и Юри отправился туда.

— О, и ты восстал! — Юрка был до неприличия бодр и весел. — Как самочувствие? На вот тоже рассольчику попей.

— Спасибо, — Юри привалился к косяку, одним махом осушив протянутую кружку. — А что вчера было?

— У тебя опять алкогольная амнезия? Ты же вроде всего один бокал шампанского вчера выпил.

— Не один, — поморщился Юри. — А просто воды нет? Ещё стопку водки с Виктором. Он сказал, что "нефиг с тренером спорить" и "пей давай, а то чего как неродной". И я не спорил. Но русская водка очень злая.

— Эх ты, бедолага, — Юрка ласково погладил его по голове. — На таблеточку. А я сейчас быстренько попробую старшее поколение на ноги поставить, вернусь и расскажу тебе про вчера, если сам не вспомнишь. Но хорошо всё-таки, что мы не стали снимать дом за городом и звать толпу народу, как Витька хотел. Иначе всё закончилось бы бешеной пьянкой и свальным сексом.

Юри кивнул, проводил его взглядом, растрёпанного, но бодрого и чуть ли не вприпрыжку ускакавшего с бутылкой "Боржоми" в одной руке и рассолом в другой. Сам зачем-то заглянул в холодильник, с отвращением посмотрел на остатки вчерашнего оливье и сохнущую на блюдце мясную нарезку, окончательно утвердился в своём желании не завтракать и скорбно притулился на кухонном диванчике. Хорошо всё-таки, что они отмечали новый год не в каком-то загородном доме, а в квартире у Лилии и своей тесной компанией. Гораздо приличнее получилось, чем могло бы. Особенно учитывая, что бешеную пьянку Юри попросту не выдержал и к свальному сексу был категорически не готов.

Вернулся Юрка быстро, как и обещал. Достал оливье и принялся есть прямо из миски. Там оставалось ещё прилично, но он, кажется, надеялся умять всё. Облизнул ложку и улыбнулся, жутко довольный.

— Ну как, ты что-нибудь вспомнил про вчера?

— Кажется, даже всё. И как ты мне свитер со снежинками подарил и мандаринов целое ведро, — начал перечислять Юри, — и как Лилия Михайловна про свою юность рассказывала, и как желания загадывали под бой курантов, и Мила потом предложила в фанты играть. Виктор на столе ещё танцевал, а ты песню про новый год пел, ну, ту, где про дурочку-снегурочку и деда с рок-н-роллом. Гоша тебе ещё на гитаре играл. И кино потом смотрели какое-то старое. Вот в начале я с Виктором и пил. А потом… не помню.

— Потом ты уснул, — хмыкнул Юрка. — Ну и хорошо, наверное. Пропустил нафиг этот скандал, который случился, когда мы гулять попёрлись. Гошан свою очередную бабу с другим встретил, этот другой ему чуть морду не набил и вообще всю прогулку нам похерил, потому что пришлось тащиться обратно и всей толпой утешать рыдающего Гошана. Витя ещё хуйню какую-то спизданул, я уже не помню, какую, но Гошка после этого на полном серьёзе вешаться хотел, даже влез на стол и люстру с крюка снять пытался. Но дядя Яша вовремя навешал люлей обоим и всё вроде устаканилось. Но, знаешь, странное чувство, когда ты один трезвый, как дурак, а все остальные под градусом и творят фигню. Я уже всерьез задумываюсь об обществе трезвых фигуристов, а не в шутку, как в прошлый раз, — подытожил Юрка и отправил в рот последнюю ложку салата. — Давай следующий новый год вдвоём отмечать, а?

— Со мной? — не поверил Юри.

— С тобой, с тобой. А то Бека с Милкой право и лево путают, а люлей за них получаю почему-то я, Лиль Михална после очередной рюмочки такое рассказывать начинает, что даже мне неловко, Гошан вешается, Витька раздевается до трусов, хотя ему просто станцевать выпало. Дядя Яша… ну я не знаю, что он там Лиль Михалне сказал, но явно не то, раз по морде лица от неё огреб. И если ты после этого станешь утверждать, что ты в этой компании не самый лучший, я тебе ни в жисть не поверю! — с этими словами Юрка решительно поднялся. — Пойду Беку растолкаю. А то у него "Сапсан" скоро, а они с Милкой до сих пор представляют из себя кубометр дров. Пойдёшь с нами на вокзал?

— Не знаю… — Юри всё ещё чувствовал себя не очень хорошо. Но, может, от прогулки голова проветрится и легче станет?

— Ну подумай пока. Я же всё равно их за пять минут не добужусь.

Юри кивнул и забрался на диванчик с ногами, обхватив руками колени. За окном медленно кружился снег, красивый, как на рождественской открытке. Казалось, мир погрузился в дремотную нежную тишину. Юри даже захотелось поспать ещё немного… Но спустя всего лишь минуту из комнаты Лилии послышались вопли, мат, визг Милы и обещания облить Юрку самого холодной водой, чтоб неповадно было. Кажется, он даже друзей не щадил. Юри в очередной раз подумал, почему же к нему самому Юрка относится… более бережно, что ли. Вчера именно он разливал шампанское перед боем курантов и Юри налил меньше всех, помня, как быстро тот пьянеет. И Виктора от мандаринов чуть ли не гонял: "Это я не тебе принёс!" И свитер этот со снежинками вручил, отчего-то смущаясь. "Тебе же вроде такие нравятся, да?"

Юри действительно питал некоторую слабость к свитерам, и в шкафу у него их уже успело собраться больше десятка. Но Юркин подарок даже при такой конкуренции моментально попал в число самых любимых — мягкий, совсем не колется, приятного молочного цвета с нежно-голубыми снежинками и высоким воротом. Идеально.

На вокзал вместе с Юрой, Отабеком и Милой Юри всё-таки пошёл. Не сказать, что болтаться в зале ожидания было так уж интересно, но голова в самом деле прошла. Под конец Юри почувствовал себя настолько хорошо, что даже задумался о еде. Юрке, как оказалось, съеденного оливье категорически не хватило. Во всяком случае именно он, сперва затолкав Отабека в вагон, потом решительно спровадив Милу, предложил:

— Может, в кафешку какую-нибудь завалимся? А то я что-то опять голодный, а ты вообще ещё не завтракал. Как думаешь, пиццу тебе можно или поищем что-то более диетическое? Но палить тебя Витьке я в любом случае не буду, так что сам решай.

Нет, что-то здесь было не так, определенно. Юри понятия не имел о пристрастиях Юрки, но… в самом деле, не мог же тот в него влюбиться? А если нет, что побуждало его уделять Юри такое внимание? И подаренный вчера кожаный браслет с заклепками и стальной пластинкой, украшенной выгравированным тигром, Юрка нацепил сразу. Юри отчего-то даже стало неловко. Он же… просто не знал, что подарить, а этот браслет увидел случайно и подумал, что, наверное, по стилю подойдёт. Но вовсе не ждал, что Юрка протянет руку с требовательным: "Надевай!" А потом даже не подумает снимать подарок, так и уснув вместе с ним. Юри вставал ночью, маясь от жажды, и случайно заметил.

— Ну так что?

— Давай в пиццерию сходим.

В конце концов, раз Юрка предложил пиццу, наверное, сам хочет именно её. А Юри совсем не обязательно есть слишком много.

* * *  
По всему выходило, что Юри точно где-то не догонял. Или что-то неправильно понял. Или сам себе в голову вбил какие-то глупости и теперь маялся. Так или иначе, но Юрка раз за разом находил повод и время вытащить его куда-нибудь: то в кино, то в кафе, то просто по городу прогуляться. А один раз даже за город на конную прогулку по сугробам и буеракам. Юри отбил себе всю задницу о седло и умудрился натереть ляжки, но даже это не испортило ему настроение.

Бесконечным мандаринам в сумке Юри тоже удивляться перестал. Изредка те сменялись на бананы, груши или яблоки, а однажды Юрка вручил ему коробочку конфет из сухофруктов и орехов со строгим наказом не есть все сразу и прятать от Виктора, иначе тот мигом сам сожрёт. Юри кивнул и честно достал только одну — попробовать. И потом не взялся бы толком объяснить, как они за пять минут исчезли сразу все. Самым неприятным в этой ситуации был нагоняй от Виктора. Ну и перспектива в ближайшие дни сидеть на ещё более строгой диете, разумеется.

— Извини, — вздохнул Юрка, когда Виктор закончил возмущаться и ушёл из раздевалки. — Наверное, я больше не буду тебе конфеты делать. Лучше ещё мандаринов куплю.

— Погоди-погоди! Ты их сам делал?!

— Ну… Они несложные, как оказалось, и рецептов в интернете больше чем дофига. Пирожки сложнее, если честно. Не сказать, чтоб намного, но мороки с ними точно больше.

Нет, Юри совсем уже ничего не понимал. И точно мог сказать лишь одно: ему всё это нравилось. Всё, кроме того, что по логике должно было последовать за прогулками, подарками и прочими знаками внимания. Но всякий раз, когда Юрка звал его сходить куда-нибудь вместе, Юри несмело думал: "Может… попробовать? Если окажется, что я ему и вправду нравлюсь?" Порой он сомневался и пытался догадаться, действительно ли у Юрки есть какой-то романтический интерес. Может, ему просто скучно одному? Ведь Отабек, с которым Юрка тусовался в прошлом сезоне, теперь тренировался в Москве, а если и приезжал на денёк в Питер, большую часть времени проводил с Милой.

Стать подобной заменой казалось совсем не лестным, но порой Юри думал, что так было бы проще. И уж точно всё не закончится обидно и больно, как когда-то получилось в Детройте с Беном. После той истории Юри надолго зарёкся даже думать об отношениях. Но…

Юркина подростковая несдержанность постепенно уходила в прошлое, а вместо неё появлялась незаметная на первый взгляд, но при этом какая-то абсолютно непрошибаемая уверенность. Юри чувствовал её — и она цепляла его, как рыбёшку на крючок. Юрка не требовал ничего — просто в очередной раз звал с собой, просто вкладывал в протянутые ладони очередной маленький, совершенно пустяковый на первый взгляд подарок. А Юри смотрел ему в глаза — и таял, и тянулся навстречу.

Время летело быстро, и Юри глазом моргнуть не успел, как случился Юркин день рождения. Праздновали снова в квартире у Лилии. Юрка с тех самых пор, как поселился у неё во время своего первого взрослого сезона, так и продолжал там жить. И, кажется, это шло ему только на пользу.

Собрались вновь своей тесной компанией, как на новый год. И Юри так и не смог понять, как получилось, что все остальные остались в гостиной, а они с Юркой — в его комнате, совершенно одни..

И нет, алкоголь был ни при чём. Два бокала красного — это же ерунда даже для него. Или всё же не ерунда? Или не два?.. Когда Юрка обнял за талию и притянул ближе, Юри смог лишь удивлённо моргнуть и спросить:

— Что ты делаешь?

— А что тут непонятного? — кажется, Юрка напрочь забыл свою идею про общество трезвых фигуристов, потому что его губы тоже пахли вином. Или это Юри так казалось? — Но если ты против, я не буду.

— Не против.

А потом они целовались, долго и с упоением, забыв обо всём на свете. До тех пор, пока в комнату не ввалилась Мила, пьяная и шальная, кажется, с какой-то умопомрачительной идеей для веселья всей компанией. Замерла на пороге, несколько секунд пристально глядя на них, раскрасневшихся и растрепанных, потом воскликнула со смехом:

— Кругом одни пидарасы!

— Дверь закрой, Баба! — рыкнул Юрка, поднимаясь с кровати. — Не до тебя сейчас!

Сам вытолкал её в коридор и запер дверь на защёлку. Вернулся к Юри и спросил, улыбаясь:

— Ну что, продолжим?

За окном ярко розовело закатное солнце и звенела капель.

* * *  
— А правда, что у вас в Японии обязательно надо предложить встречаться прямым текстом, иначе не считается, что всерьёз?

Недавняя оттепель закончилась, в Питер опять пришли морозы и улицы превратились в сплошной каток. Но Юри чуть не грохнулся наземь вовсе не поэтому. Юрка цепко ухватил его за локоть, не давая потерять равновесие, и настойчиво уточнил:

— Ну так что?

— Ну… да.

— Тогда предлагаю: давай встречаться. Или даже лучше давай вообще съедемся, — кажется, Юрку вообще не смущало, что они шли по улице и вокруг было слишком, слишком много посторонних людей. — Юри, я очень серьезно настроен. А Лиль Михална разврата в своём доме всё равно не допустит. Так что съехаться — идеальный вариант.

Юри покраснел, замялся и опять чуть не потерял равновесие — во всех смыслах.

— Можно… можно, я отвечу тебе после чемпионата мира? Сейчас всё равно не до переездов, и вообще, это так внезапно…

— После того, как мы вторую неделю целуемся по раздевалкам и прочим закуткам? Я думал, и так понятно, что мы встречаемся.

— Ну… — Юри казалось, его лицо вот-вот воспламенится.

— Ладно-ладно, помню, обязательно сказать словами через рот. Юри, я люблю тебя. И хочу жить с тобой вместе, — почти отчеканил Юрка. И смотрел при этом как-то странно: вроде и ласково, а вроде так, словно хочет постучать Юри головой о ближайший столб.

— Ну… я… — Юри, вконец смущённый, сделал маленький шажок ему навстречу и всё-таки грохнулся. Думал, сейчас ему на голову посыпятся ехидные насмешки, но Юрка молча потянул его за руку вверх, потом так же молча огляделся и, приметив вывеску какого-то бара, уверенно потопал туда.

В баре было шумно, особенно в дальнем конце зала, где бурно отмечала что-то большая компания, состоящая в основном из мужиков сильно за тридцать на вид. Юрка выбрал место подальше от них, без особого энтузиазма пролистал меню, принесённое расторопной официанткой, закрыл со вздохом и попросил какао с зефирками. Юри невольно улыбнулся. Он уже знал за Юркой эту маленькую слабость, хотя тот не стремился её афишировать после подколок Милы. Ванильно, мол, феечно и всё такое. Но рядом с Юри Юрка расслаблялся, явно уверенный, что тот не начнёт нести всякие глупости. А если и начнёт, то уж точно не про какао.

— Слушай, я не знаю, может, я чего не так делаю, — начал он после того, как Юри выбрал себе травяной чай и салат, и официантка наконец ушла. — У меня отношений ещё ни с кем ни разу не было. Но ты сейчас на улице прямо скукожился весь, аж жалко стало. если ты против, просто скажи — и я отстану.

— Не против, — Юри подался вперёд, обхватив обеими руками лежащую на столе прохладную ладонь — даже в мороз Юрка вечно таскался без перчаток. — Просто… не знаю… А вообще, почему я?

— А нужен какой-то особый повод? Просто понял, что ты мне нравишься. Очень. Ну и решил попытаться. Но я с самого начала знал, что будет сложно, — Юрка невесело усмехнулся. — Помнишь, ты после позапрошлого сезона к своим ездил, навестить, рассказать, как тебе в России живётся, и всё такое. А Гошан тогда подбил всех за город съездить. Озеро, шашлыки, банька, расслабон… Витька тогда хорошенько бухнул и присел Гошану на уши, всё жаловался, что он к тебе и так, и сяк, а ты до последнего прикидывался, будто ничего не понимаешь, а потом наконец сказал, что не хочешь отношений. Одно удивительно — как у меня-то получилось? Хотя Витька тут на днях выдал, что я как осадное бревно — прямой и неумолимый. Может, в этом дело, а? — он пытливо уставился на Юри из-под растрёпанной чёлки.

— Может, — покладисто согласился Юри, не зная, как объяснить разницу.

Виктор слишком долго был его кумиром. Тем, кто по умолчанию выше и лучше. Недосягаемым. И он, очень требовательный во всём, что касалось катания, в личном до последнего оставлял Юри выбор. А тот всё ещё слишком остро помнил неприятную детройтскую историю — и эта память отравляла, не давая сил на то, чтобы сделать последний крошечный шажок и посягнуть на совершенство.

А Юрка просто раз за разом брал Юри за руку и тянул к себе. С ним пришлось бы искать в себе силы не для последнего шага, а для того, чтобы оттолкнуть. Но Юрка умудрялся действовать с какой-то поистине непоколебимой уверенностью в том, что так и надо. При этом где-то в глубине души Юри знал: стоит воспротивиться, упереться как следует — и он не станет давить, сдаст назад, отпустит на все четыре стороны. Вот только Юри уже не хотел, чтобы его отпускали, успев согреться в чужих руках.

— Давай съедемся, — выдохнул он. — После чемпионата мира.

— Надумал всё-таки? — Юркино лицо осветила улыбка.

— Да.

На самом деле Юри чувствовал себя всё так же неуверенно, как и раньше, и согласился скорее по инерции. А ещё потому, что ощущал слабую надежду: вдруг на этот раз получится лучше?

* * *  
Кажется, зря он надеялся. 

Они всё-таки съехались после чемпионата мира, и поначалу бытовая суета с обустройством полупустой съемной однушки отнимала слишком много сил, чтобы думать о чём-то ещё, кроме тренировок разве что. Хотя Юрку, кажется, ничто не утомляло, ни тренировки, ни таскание туда-сюда коробок с вещами и генеральная уборка, на которую пришлось потратить весь первый день в новом жилье. Вечером так легко и естественно придвинулся вплотную к Юри, поцеловал, многозначительно провёл рукой по бедру…

Тот смутился, сбивчиво отговорился усталостью и сбежал в ванную, где, сжавшись в комок под струями тёплой воды, тоскливо думал, почему же он, дурак такой, вовремя не сдал назад, и не поздно ли теперь. Было бы слишком больно снова оказаться высмеянным в постели.

Когда Юри наконец вышел из ванной, Юрка уже спал. И можно было просто лечь рядом, обнять и спастись от неприятных вопросов хотя бы до завтра.

Назавтра из них обоих почти вытрясли душу на очередной тренировке, и у Юри снова нашлась отговорка.

На следующий день он чуть не убился о бортик — не специально, просто опять неудачно приземлился с прыжка. К счастью, на этот раз Юри легко отделался, но Юрка всё равно беспокоился и сам не полез.

Ещё день он набирался решимости, но когда Юрка возобновил попытки зайти дальше поцелуев и невинных объятий, струсил и соврал, что неважно себя чувствует. Кажется, съел что-то не то. Живот прихватило. И даже бегал пару раз в сортир для достоверности, и там, сидя с мобильником, разве что головой об стенку не бился.

Трусливый идиот.

А Юрка поверил и вполне искренне беспокоился, из-за чего Юри было стыдно вдвойне. Больше по "что-то не то съеденное" он не врал, зато, так и не набравшись решимости, раз за разом находил другие отговорки. Так продолжалось почти месяц, но в конце концов Юрка не выдержал.

— Юри, если я тебе не нравлюсь, может, скажешь об этом прямым текстом?

— Нравишься.

Это было чистой правдой. Юри часто представлял, как медленно раздевает его и касается везде, куда могут дотянуться руки, целует, ласкает… Но воплотить в реальности эти фантазии не решался. Какое там! Даже когда они просто обнимались и целовались, Юри всего пару раз рискнул погладить Юрку по заднице, хотя тот был явно не против подобных вольностей.

— Тогда почему ты так упорно отказываешься заняться сексом?

— Ну… — Юри прикусил губу и отвёл взгляд. Он не хотел об этом говорить. И вообще предпочёл бы забиться в какой-нибудь тёмный угол, сжаться там в комок и тихо умереть.

— У тебя с этим какие-то проблемы?

— Я… да, — через силу выдавил Юри. — То есть…

— Расскажешь? — неуверенно предложил Юрка. — Может… не знаю… легче станет. Или хоть сообразим, как с этим дальше быть.

Юри ещё какое-то время молчал, уставившись на собственные колени. Довольно долго, как ему показалось. Когда же он наконец нашёл в себе силы поднять взгляд, что обнаружил, что Юрка тоже смотрит на него — растерянно и тревожно, но не отрываясь. Ждёт.

Он же снова заговорил первым.

— Я не буду смеяться, правда. И обижать не буду. Чёрт! Тебя кто-то обидел, да? Тебя… принуждали? Скажи, кто — и я достану этого урода из-под земли и намотаю его кишки ему же на шею!

— Какой ты кровожадный, — Юри нервно засмеялся. — И нет, меня никто не насиловал, если ты подумал об этом.

— Но всё равно сделал что-то, отчего тебе до сих пор плохо, — Юрка мрачно нахмурился и думал что-то явно недоброе. — Значит, этот мудак по-любому заслужил быть повешенным на собственных кишках.

— Неважно. Даже если бы ты ему и вправду кишки намотал, это…

— Не поможет?

— Да. Тем более, он в общем-то правду сказал, просто очень обидную.

— То есть, какой-то придурок тебя обсмеял и унизил? А с чего ты взял, что это правда? Может, у него просто ни ума, ни фантазии, ни чувства прекрасного?

— Не знаю, — Юри тяжело вздохнул. — Я… пойду чаю сделаю. Ты будешь?

— Буду.

На самом деле он просто искал повод сбежать. Хотя бы на несколько минут.

Чай Юри всё-таки заварил. Но обратно к Юрке так и не пошёл — сел за стол, обхватил чашку ладонями и уставился в стену. Может, вправду стоило рассказать. Не держать больше в себе болезненные воспоминания. Выговориться. Может, так в самом деле станет легче. Но Юри никогда не был слишком смелым. Зато неуверенности и мнительности ему явно отсыпали за двоих. Как и способности подолгу грызть себя из-за неудач. Его учили: если упал — поднимайся и продолжай. И Юри даже частично усвоил эту науку, иначе бросил бы кататься куда раньше, чем Виктору взбрело бы в голову заявиться в Хасецу. А ещё научился загонять свои терзания вглубь и никому не показывать. Но, кажется, это было не самое полезное умение.

Юрка не стал дожидаться, пока Юри вернётся обратно в комнату. Пришёл сам, почти прокрался, тихонько сел рядом. Казалось, он враз растерял всю свою уверенность и теперь не знал не то что с какой стороны подойти к Юри — как посмотреть. Тому даже не по себе стало.

"Я только проблемы создаю. Да я вообще одна большая проблема".

— Это… ещё в Детройте случилось, — чуть слышно начал он. — Там был один парень, Бен…

Красивый, раскованный, немного легкомысленный и безумно обаятельный. Он даже не скрывал своей ориентации. Юри же, худо-бедно определившийся со своими предпочтениями ещё на родине, заявлять о них всем вокруг отнюдь не спешил. Он вообще никогда не считал себя особо привлекательным. Не слишком талантливый, зато легко набирающий вес, стеснительный и неловкий, Юри даже не рассчитывал, что им вообще может заинтересоваться кто-то вроде Бена. А тот однажды внезапно позвал его в кино.

У них был восемь совершенно чудесных дней в конце мая. Немного, но Юри хватило, чтобы влюбиться по уши и почти поверить, что он сам тоже может кому-то нравиться. Именно в романтическом смысле, а не просто как хороший парень, с которым можно поболтать в перерыве между тренировками, а вечером убежать на свидание с кем-то другим.

— А потом… потом оказалось, что он просто поспорил с приятелями. Что ему не слабо переспать даже с таким лузером как я. Но это я позже узнал. А тогда… — у Юри горело и лицо, и шея, и всё остальное, кажется, тоже. — У нас дошло до постели, и Бен увидел, что я… что у меня… маленький. И высмеял. Сказал, что с такой пипеткой надо не флиртовать, а молча дрочить носом к стенке.

Но одними только насмешками дело не ограничилось. Наверное, приятели Бена ему попросту не поверили, решили, что ему оказалось западло переспать "с этим лузером Кацуки".

— Они меня в раздевалке через пару дней подкараулили втроём. И раздели. И опять высмеивали. Сочиняли разные гадкие шуточки про японские нано-технологии и хохотали во весь голос. А я хотел умереть.

Тогда Юри действительно чуть не наложил на себя руки. Спасибо Пхичиту, который вовремя поймал и чуть ли не силком отволок к Челестино. А тот тоже в стороне не остался.

— Я не знаю, как он этого добился, но вскоре Бен и его приятели перестали появляться на катке. И я не знаю, продолжали они кататься дальше или нет.

— Говоришь, кишки мотать не надо? — заворчал Юрка. — Да я бы этих троих вообще через мясорубку пропустил! Таких ещё в младенчестве давить надо, пока не успели вырасти и всем вокруг нагадить! Этот Бен… мало того, что мудила первосортный, так может ещё и не кончает, если его с двух сторон конскими елдаками не пехтерят. Надеюсь, он уже где-нибудь сдох от перетраха… И не плачь из-за него больше. Он мудак и дебил, но я-то тебя не за размер члена люблю, чтоб ты знал.

— А… за что? — Юри чувствовал себя слишком вымотанным и опустошённым, чтобы додуматься хотя бы до одной правдоподобной причины.

— А вообще. Оно как-то само получилось. Я долго не понимал, почему постоянно смотрю на тебя, почему мне интересно всё, что связано с тобой. Дошло, когда ты на Гран-при грохнулся. Ну и решил попытаться.

Они немного помолчали. Юри всё думал, как бы так аккуратно намекнуть, что, может, стоит лечь спать, потому что время уже позднее, завтра вставать утром, и вообще… Юрка заговорил снова:

— Одного не пойму. Вот к тебе Витька яйца подкатывал — и никаких мыслей в голове не зашевелилось? Например, что Бен с приятелями просто дурак? Или что не обязательно иметь хуй по колено, чтобы кому-то нравится?

— Может, он думал, что у меня сильно больше становится, когда встаёт…

— Хочешь сказать, ни разу такого не было, чтобы у тебя вставал, пока вы в онсене отвисали? — изумился Юрка.

— Да у меня от ужаса всё падало! — воскликнул Юри. — От одной мысли, что он увидит и разочаруется!

— Мдя, — кажется, Юрка хотел сказать не только это, но промолчал. — Ладно, нафиг Витьку, а то я ревновать начну. Лучше скажи, ты мой день рожденья хорошо помнишь?

— Вроде да, — Юри не совсем понимал, к чему этот вопрос.

— И то, как мы целовались?

— Да.

— И как Милка впёрлась?

— Да.

— А как мы с тобой друг дружке дрочили?

— Что?!

— Что слышал, — Юрка усмехнулся и вдруг плавно слез, как стёк, с табурета на пол. — Так что видел я твой член. И даже трогал. И меня это не остановило. Я тогда вообще подумал, что это даже хорошо — сосать удобнее. Дашь попробовать? — и глянул снизу вверх, остро и жарко, опуская ладони на коленки Юри. — Я хочу тебя. Позволь мне.

Огладил напряжённые бёдра, как бы между делом раздвигая их в стороны, вытянул заправленную в джинсы футболку. Юри даже пошевелиться не мог — только смотреть широко раскрытыми глазами, забывая дышать. Юрка казался ему коброй, готовой ужалить в любой момент, но вместо этого гладил. Вычерчивал что-то непонятное кончиками пальцев на дрожащем животе, то и дело скользя за пояс джинсов. И шептал совершенно бесстыдные, невозможные вещи.

— Забудь про эту херню, Юри. Ты мой. И мы с тобой всё попробуем. Я тебя трахну, Юри. Хочешь нежно? Или наоборот пожестче? И вставить тоже дам. Не вздумай сказать, что нечего, — когда он успел расстегнуть пуговицу на джинсах, Юри не заметил. Сглотнул, когда замочек молнии, повинуясь движению Юркиной руки, пополз вниз, но всё же не воспротивился. Лицо полыхало, сердце колотилось в груди, как бешеное, и хотелось сбежать, но член наливался и твердел. Не думать! Не думать! — Как раз хватит, — выдохнул Юрка, расправившись наконец с джинсами Юри и с нажимом погладил его через трусы. Всё это он делал на ощупь, пристально глядя Юри в глаза.

— Я… — спохватился тот в последний момент. — В душ…

— Похуй. Дай, — требовательно выдохнул Юрка и наклонился, опуская ресницы. Подцепил край трусов, стянул их вниз, бесцеремонно обнажая, обхватил член рукой. Тот скрылся почти весь, только головка торчала, и Юри от этого зрелища вновь окатило мучительным стыдом за своё несовершенство. Но Юрка откинул волосы с лица и облизнулся — совершенно по-блядски, откровенно голодно. Нагнулся ещё ниже, касаясь губами головки, начал вбирать в рот. Медленно. По сантиметру. Пока не взял весь.

Но придавать этому значение Юри уже не мог. Всего его ощущения сосредоточились там, внизу, на члене, так сладко напряжённом в плену горячего Юркиного рта. Словно в трансе, Юри протянул руку, убирая волосы, вновь упавшие ему на лицо. Юрка смотрел ему в глаза, ритмично двигая головой и это было пошлее и горячее, чем в любом порно. И это происходило в реальности, прямо здесь и сейчас.

— Ох!..

Юрка всего лишь сжал губы чуть плотнее, но Юри, который весь был как натянутая струна, хватило и этой малости. Он сжал в кулаке светлы пряди, думая заставить Юрку отстраниться, но не успел. Того, кажется, это ничуть не смутило. Даже больше — он проглотил всё и облизнул влажные, бесстыдно припухшие губы. И с ухмылкой чуть откинулся назад, всё ещё стоя на коленях.

— Ты пиздец возбуждаешь, видишь? — Юркины штаны были расстегнуты, а рука ритмично двигалась по члену.

— Подожди… — Юри неловко сполз с табурета и потянулся к Юрке, смыкая пальцы вокруг его плоти. — Можно?

Тот молча подался навстречу всем телом: обхватил руками, толкнулся членом в кулак, куснул за шею. Юри провел ладонью раз, другой — и ощутил, как на кожу брызнуло тёплым.

Некоторое время они сидели на полу, часто дыша и не торопясь ни размыкать объятия, ни нарушать молчание.

— Знаешь, — Юрка снова заговорил первым пару минут спустя, — мне ведь тоже ссыкотно было. Потому что опыта ноль целых хрен десятых, и я думал ещё, что ты старше и больше меня знаешь, и я, наверное, буду выглядеть неловким дураком. Еще и на порнухе пытался учиться. Ну, типа теоретически маленько того, просветиться. И на бананах потрениться, может… А потом как представил себя с бананом — и как меня Лиль Михална спалит… Уже не смог, в общем. Потому что ржать начинал всякий раз, как подумаю.

— Если бы я не знал, что у тебя нет опыта, никогда бы не подумал, — тихо признался Юри. — Ты так уверенно всё делал. И ещё так… так… — щекам опять стало жарко от одного лишь воспоминания.

— Так это не опыт, — хмыкнул Юрка, поднимаясь. — Это… вдохновение, наверное. Просто я в самом деле тебя люблю и хотел, чтоб тебя уже попустило. Это на случай, если ты всё ещё сомневаешься, — он подмигнул и протянул руку. — Пойдём-ка в душ вместе сходим, а? И, кстати, правду говорят, что во время секса голову отключать надо. Если бы я хоть на секунду задумался о том, что именно делаю и как оно выглядит со стороны, наверное, со стыда бы подох. Но… теперь ты веришь, что у нас все получится?

— Да, — тихо ответил Юри, вкладывая свою ладонь в его, и поднялся следом.


End file.
